


Love-fear relationship

by Ailine



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Animals, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailine/pseuds/Ailine
Summary: Cya wants a dog but yonghoon is scared of them
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Lee Giwook | Cya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Love-fear relationship

Today was the first shooting day to the "End Of Spring" mv, and fortunately for cya -who likes dogs- and unfortunately for yonghoon -who's terrified by them- there was a dog in the set

"I really want one" cya said while playing with the dog "

"Sorry cya but you know that I'm scared of them" yonghoon replied

"You're not like that with kkomi"

"Kkomi is not living with us"

"Humph" Cya blowed his cheeks and stood up

"why he's angry though, it's not the first time I disagree on the dog" yonghoon said to himself

"He's like that because you disagree" harin commented from afar

"Like dude, you're a hopeless cause" dongmyoung added

"Listen to me you two, it's not like I have control over it, it comes naturally" yonghoon explained while moving his hands dramatically

"Hey kids come here"the director yelled from afar and they started the filming

Everyone could Safely assume that it was hell for yonghoon, the dog just kept playing around and didn't leave him at peace, he even went to hide behind cya

"Hyung take it easy it's just a dog"cya was laughing, he wanted to pat the dog but stopped because yonghood grabbed him tightly

"I'm like this because of the dog, take him away"yonghoon hugged cya from behind as if his life depends on it, despite being ten times taller-which made the scene looks much cuter-

"Come here little one" cya patted his head and took him away which made yonghoon relax a bit

"You really need a bath, don't you? Don't you?" Cya brushed his head as the dog kept playing around him, yonghoon was watching from afar "Hyung do you want to pet him?"

"Ummmmm-Uhhhhhhh" yonghoon was so nervous, he's still afraid of it

"C'mon hyung it's not going to harm you, give me your hand" cya took yonghoons hand and put it on the dog's head, yonghoon then started to pat him and the dog ruffled and barked, that bark caused yonghoon to jump and hid behind cya, who was laughing from behind

"See, I knew it, STOP LAUGHING" yonghoon screamed dramatically

"Sorry hyung, it's just- it's just-pphhhahaha" cya then stopped and wiped a tear from his eye "but admit it it felt nice"

Yonghoon paused for a moment and looked at the smiling dog who was wiggling his head happily "yes, it felt kinda nice"

"So can we get a dog?"cya asked excitedly

"No, I'm still scared of them"

"But you said a minute ago that you're okay"

"But I didn't say I'm not afraid anymore"

"I can't believe you"cya huffed "let's go back

"Cya are you angry"

"No"

Few days later:

Cya has been sulking for few day now and yonghoon doesn't know what to do

"Where did cya go?" Yonghoon asked as he left the shower

"He said he's going for a quick walk, dongju and dongmyoung went with him" kanghyun answered

"What do you think I should do to stop him from sulking?"

"I don't know, get him a dog?"Harin said

"For the millionth time, no"

"The Level of presestance you have"

"We're home" dongmyoung yelled from afar

"Hyung can you come with me for a moment?" Cya grabbed yonghoons hand and went to his room "close you're eyes"

"Why"yonghoon was confused

"Just close them"

"Okay"yonghoon closed his eyes and heard some shuffling

"Okay open them" yonghoon opened his eyes and was surprised of a sleeping dog on pillow

"Oh shit!!!!"yonghoon moved away "I told you we're not getting a dog"

"It's not a real dog, it's a plushie" he carried it and gave it to him "look"

"It's so realistic though"he started patting it like a puppy "but what is it for?"

"It's for you, so you can get rid of your fear"

"You really want that dog don't you"

"Yes"he said proudly

Yonghoon sighed "then I'll try to get rid of it" he then carried the plushie

"but wow it's so well done"

"Dongju helped me choose it"

Another few days later:

"Where's my dog plushie"

"Cya took it to his studio" dongmyoung answered

"Did he get for him?" yonghoon asked

"You seem to really like that dog"

"Well yeah, it's cute"

"I guess we're getting that dog sooner than I expected" harin said from behind


End file.
